Fiebre
by NoreHeartfiliaDragneel
Summary: Natsu acaba de llegar de una misión, en la cual no le fue muy bien... ¡Ahora le tocará a Lucy cuidar de él!


Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, ninguno me pertenece.

**El enemigo invencible**

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Magnolia; el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban e, inclusive Fairy Tail, nombrado el mejor gremio de Fiore, se encontraba sumido en una extraña paz.

Sí, era difícil de creer, pero Fairy Tail se encontraba relativamente tranquilo. Droy y Jet estaban sumergidos en una discusión para ver quién acompañaba a Levy a la biblioteca, estaban tan atentos a la plática que no se dieron cuenta de que Gajeel tomó a la peliazul y sus libros y la llevó a su destino; Cana, como siempre, bebía sin control, apenas eran las doce del día y ya había tomado dos enormes barriles de cerveza, sin ningún efecto aún; Mira-san y Lissana, su hermana, atendían la barra mientras tenían una plática aparentemente divertida, esto hasta que Mira se dio cuenta que Wakabe y Macao, iniciaban con sus acostumbradas perversiones, entonces esta sólo les lanzo una mirada asesina, lo cual los calmó. Erza terminaba de golpear a Warren por haberse metido con su preciado pastel de fresa, algo que nunca deben hacer; Wendy y Charle disfrutaban de un delicioso té, mientras que Elfman se encontraba hablando sobre "ser un hombre" con otro miembro del gremio; Gray, curiosamente, enseñaba a Juvia cómo comer cuernos rellenos de chocolate, era una escena muy divertida, ya que Juvia sólo se le quedaba mirando a su fabuloso "Gray-sama" mientras este, apurado, limpiaba todo el chocolate que caía desbordado por las manos de la maga de agua…

Sí, a excepción de lo de Erza, todo se encontraba en santa paz sin líos ni "peleas amistosas"… _"¡Esperen! ¡Esto es Fairy Tail!, este gremio nunca está tranquilo"_ pensé en aquel momento. Era verdad, desde que me había unido al gremio la calma nunca se hizo presente, Fairy Tail siempre era atacado por otros gremios o se metía en problemas sin la menor intención, inclusive había "luchas amistosas" dentro del mismo… ¿Qué hacía diferente este día de los demás?

De pronto vino a mi mente la imagen de uno de los miembros más problemáticos. Me di cuenta que hacía falta alguien de pelo rosa y muy escandaloso, que siempre iniciaba las peleas dentro del gremio: Natsu Dragneel, mejor conocido como _Salamander._

Natsu había salido con Happy desde hace días a una pequeña y fácil misión, por lo menos para él, con una recompensa de 50,000 jewels. Me sentía molesta, ya que esta vez no me habían invitado a formar parte del equipo, sin embargo, ese enojo se convirtió en preocupación con el paso de los días, sin rastro del pelirrosa o su gato azul con alas.

— Nee Mira-san, ¿No ha venido Natsu por aquí?— pregunté esperando una respuesta positiva.

— No, para nada Lucy… ¿A caso lo quieres tanto que no puedes estar sin él unos cuantos días?

— N…N…¡No! ¡Nada de eso!—se lo dije moviendo rápidamente mis manos de un lado a otro, en señal de rotunda negación—es sólo que han pasado ya varios días y no hay rastro de ellos.

— Oh, ya veo—lo dijo no muy convencida—Vamos Lucy, no te preocupes. Conociéndolos de seguro están gastando su recompensa en varios restaurantes de camino al gremio. Tranquilízate, verás que volverán pronto, cuando menos te lo esperes.

— Tienes razón Mira-san—finjí una pequeña sonrisa. En mi interior sabía que algo no andaba bien, no podía evitar preocuparme, así que decidí irme a casa.

. . .

Durante el regreso a casa no dejaba de pensar en lo que les podría haber pasado a aquellos dos, Natsu siempre se metía en problemas con rivales muy fuertes y, aunque nunca había perdido contra uno, me preocupaba el hecho de que esta vez no haya sido así.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que cuando iba caminando a la orilla del río ni siquiera saludé a mis amigos de la pequeña canoa, sólo los escuché gritar a lo lejos: "¡Mucha suerte Lucy!" y, sin saber a qué rayos se referían, sólo les hice un ademán de saludo.

Continué mi camino a mi pequeño departamento, tomé las llaves del bolsillo y entré a mi casa. Por alguna razón deseé que Natsu se encontrara ahí, sano y salvo, aunque debo admitir que me molestaba el hecho de que entraran en mi casa sin permiso, pero eso no me importaba en aquel momento. Con saber que él y Happy se encontraran bien me hubiera bastado.

Decidí relajarme, así que tomé un baño, cepillé mi pelo y mis dientes, leí un rato y después me fui a la cama. Me recosté plácidamente en esta y, al momento de girar, divisé unos pequeños cabellos rosas debajo de mi cobija, lo destapé y me encontré cara a cara con Natsu.

Por un momento me sonrojé, pero después…

— ¡Kya!—salté de la cama con el corazón a mil por hora.

— Mmmmnn… ¿Lu-cy?—dijo el dragon slayer frotándose un ojo y bostezando- ¿Por qué gritas? Es hora de dormir—se acomodó nuevamente en mi, repito MI, cama.

— Aye Lucy, vamos a dormir…

— ¿De qué hablan? ¡Esta es MI casa, ustedes deberían ir a dormir a SU casa!—dije algo molesta, pero no por el hecho de que estuvieran ahí, si no porque me habían tenido muy preocupada.

— Mmmph…

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperan para ir…se…?

En ese momento me quedé mirando fijamente a Natsu. Su expresión alegre y despreocupada no estaba ahí, en su lugar mostraba algo de molestia.

— Natsu, ¿Te pasa algo?—pero no obtuve respuesta. Entonces me acerqué un poco más a su cara tocando frente con frente— Parece que tienes fiebre, eso creo—era difícil de saber, ya que él siempre se encontraba caliente (favor de no malpensar xD)

Como me di cuenta de que este se encontraba prácticamente noqueado decidí preguntarle a Happy qué fue lo que les pasó durante su viaje.

— Happy, ¿Qué pasa con Natsu? Se tardaron mucho en regresar, dime ¿Ocurrió algo mientras realizaban la misión?

— Aye, Natsu se mareó y se quedó dormido en el tren de nuevo…- esto no me sorprendía, su única debilidad eran los trasportes- …pero esta vez me fue imposible despertarlo. Debido a eso llegamos hasta los helados países del norte, era hermoso ¡a donde quiera que voltearas había nieve!, pero aún con el frío que hacía Natsu no se levantó…

— Ya veo,… me imagino que, como estaba inconciente, no podía generar el calor suficiente y terminó resfriado.

— Aye

El verlo así, prácticamente derrotado, me rompió el corazón. Quería hacer algo por él, así como él lo hacía por mí, era mi oportunidad para agradecerle y recompensarle por todas aquellas veces en que me había salvado cuando estaba en problemas, y no sólo a mí, a todos los del gremio. Así que me decidí…

— Happy, se van a quedar aquí hasta que Natsu se recupere completamente, ¿Entendido?

—¡Aye sir!

. . .

Sí, había dicho que ayudaría a Natsu a recuperarse, pero nunca pensé que atender a un dragon slayer fuera tan problemático.

¿Por qué digo eso? Durante el pequeño lapso que Natsu llevaba en mi casa pasó de todo… Cada que estornudaba un _Karyuu no hokou _(rugido del dragón de fuego) salía de su boca y yo apenas lograba esquivarlo, me la pasaba corriendo de un lado a otro para extinguir las pequeñas llamas que quedaban esparcidas mientras el pobre seguía tendido en la cama.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que el _Salamander _y Happy estaban hospedados en mi casa y el primero en cuestión no mostraba ni un poco de mejoría.

Desesperada, me puse a pensar qué era lo que mi madre hacía para hacerme sentir mejor cuando me resfriaba. Bellas y apacibles imágenes pasaban por mi mente, sensaciones que había olvidado. Recordé la suave mano de mamá rozando mi frente, colocándome toallas húmedas para bajar mi fiebre, mi enorme cama en la cual ella se quedaba hasta que yo caía dormida, las muchas veces que la había hecho perseguirme tratando de que tomara mis medicinas, la deliciosa y calientita sopa miso que preparaba con sus propias manos que en el mismo instante en que la tomabas te hacía sentirte bien… _"¡eso es!" _pensé en ese momento.

— Me costó un poco de trabajo, pero al final logré despertar a Natsu.

— ¿Qué...?—dijo entre bostezos.

— Natsu, necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas. Mientras estoy fuera toma un baño de agua tibia, eso te ayudará, ¿De acuerdo?— le dije mientras le daba una toalla y me di la vuelta.

— ¿A dónde vas Lucy? No quiero que te vayas…- me paró en seco rodeándome con sus brazos—…no quiero que nadie más me abandone.

— Natsu…— me giré y quedamos cara a cara. Él estaba sumamente ruborizado, aunque no sabía si era por la fiebre, la situación o ambas cosas, así que sólo lo aparté—Has lo que te dije, regresaré pronto.

—¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo —le aseguré y, después de dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa, salí de la casa, no sin antes dejar a Happy encargado del cuidado de Natsu, aun que en realidad eso no me dejaba muy tranquila.

. . .

Mientras caminaba al puesto de comida para comprar los ingredientes de aquella mágica sopa seguí recapitulando esos buenos momentos que pasaba con mi madre mientras me cuidaba. Recordé los baños de agua tibia que hacía que tomara para bajar mi fiebre; eso, junto con la sopa, hacían que me sintiera mejor en seguida. _"Espero que esto también funcione con Natsu."_ pensé.

—Espero que no tenga problemas al bañarse—dije en voz baja para mí misma.

De pronto sólo sentí cómo mi cara ardía; sentía como si uno de los _Karyuu no Hokou _que había lanzado Natsu me hubiera pegado de lleno en el rostro, con tan sólo pensar en él… desnudo… en mi bañera… en mi casa… donde estábamos los dos solos (relativamente)… _"¡Por Dios! Lucy Heartfilia, ¡En qué demonios estás pensando?, ¿Desde cuándo eres así de pervervetida?"_ Me dije.

Al terminar mi pequeña y pervertida plática mental, me enfoqué sólo en comprar los ingredientes necesarios para regresar rápidamente a casa, después de todo se lo había prometido a aquel tonto y debía ayudarlo.

. . .

—¡Tadaima!—grité, pero cuando entré a la casa no vi a nadie.

—¡Okaeri nasai Lucy!—me contestó Happy, mientras salía de la cocina comiendo un pescado.

—¿No se supone que deberías estar cuidando de Natsu mientras yo no estaba?

—¡Aye!

—¿Y dónde se supone que está?

—Estaba haciendo burbujas en la bañera, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo, así que lo dejé un rato más…

—¿Eh?—me dirigí al baño para ver qué pasaba—a qué te refieres… con eso… ¡Natsu!

El pobre dragon slayer se encontraba desmayado en la orilla de la bañera, en un estado parecido en que se ponía al subir a un trasporte. Parecía que había seguido mis indicaciones, pero no se pudo mantener de pie por mucho tiempo.

—¡Happy, gato tonto! ¡No estaba jugando, se estaba ahogando!—corrí directo a la bañera.

—Pues no me decía nada, uno no puede saber qué es lo que quiere si no lo dice

—¡Obviamente no te lo podía decir! ¡A penas y puede mantenerse despierto!

Lo tomé de un brazo y, como pude, lo llevé a la cama. Lo recosté y toqué su frente, estaba aún peor de como lo había dejado.

Me tenía muy preocupada, si seguía así quién sabe qué podría pasarle pero, ¿cuál era la mejor manera de hacer que se recuperara? ni siquiera podía tomar un baño él solo. Entonces pensé que si Natsu no podía tomar un baño por si mismo yo tendría que ayudarlo, ya que el gato que tenía como ayudante no era de mucha ayuda.

Tomé una pequeña tina que llené de agua tibia y me senté en la orilla de la cama. De nuevo, toqué la frente de Natsu y, como esperaba, su fiebre no había disminuido ni un poco.

—Natsu, siéntate un momento por favor—le pedí.

—¿Para qué? Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para eso…

—Tú sólo trata de hacerlo—dije mientras me ponía algo ruborizada.

Como fue capaz, Natsu se levantó. Debido a que estaba muy asustada al encontrarlo inconsciente, no me había percatado de que como este iba a tomar un baño antes, había quedado parcialmente desnudo, sólo llevaba puesta su ropa interior. Al darme cuenta de ello sólo me ruboricé aún más, pero todo pasó cuando me di cuenta que dicha prenda consistía en unos _shorts_ de corazones rojos, no pude evitar reírme de ello.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada en particular—sólo sonreí—Muy bien, en vista de que no puedes bañarte tu solo te ayudaré un poco, ¿está bien?

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó el pelirrosa mientras este se echaba para atrás—no querrás decir que tú…

—¡Claro que no, baka!—contesté mientras me ponía del color de un tomate—Sólo te pasaré algunos paños mojados en agua tibia, espero que esto ayude a que tu fiebre baje.

Y, enseguida, comencé con mi ardua tarea. Tomé una toalla, la remojé, exprimí el exceso agua y comencé a pasarlo por el cuerpo de Natsu, comenzando por la espalda. No podía creer lo musculoso que era, a pesar de que tenía un cuerpo relativamente esbelto; continué con sus brazos, eran tan fuertes que podían romper fácilmente cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente, pero también eran muy cálidos y acogedores, muchas veces había estado entre ellos; después continué por su abdomen hasta llegar a su torso, igual de fornidos.

—Lucy…—me llamó mientras pasaba un paño por su pecho.

—Dime

—A…Arigato—eso llamó mi atención, así que volteé a verlo directamente a la cara

—¿Por qué me agradeces? La que debería darte las gracias sería yo, siempre estás ahí para protegerme. Por eso hago esto, para agradecerte por todo—se lo dije con una sonrisa.

No, el que debe agradecerte soy yo, sólo que no sabía la manera correcta de hacerlo, por eso tomé aquella misión de 50,000 jewels…

Espera, tomaste aquella misión… ¿por mí?—me dejó bastante sorprendida.

Si. Quería agradecerte todas las aventuras que hemos pasado juntos, todos esos momentos divertidos y el dejarme ser tu amigo…- _"amigo" _¿por qué me dolía escuchar esa palabra proveniente de él?—…Así que pensaba regalarte, el día de tu cumpleaños, ese libro que vimos aquella vez en la biblioteca que tanto te gustó, pero que desististe de comprar porque no te alcanzaría para la renta—dejó escapar una pequeña risilla.

Me quedé anonadada, en primer lugar no pensé que él recordara mi cumpleaños, ni siquiera yo lo había recordado y, en segundo lugar, no entendía el por qué me dolía tanto el pecho cada vez que él pronunciaba la palabra "_amigos_" cuando estábamos juntos. Sin darle mayor importancia a mis pensamientos, continué con mi tarea llegando hasta su rostro.

Posé mi mano con el paño aún húmedo en su mejilla, nuestros ojos se encontraron unos con los otros. Podía ver claramente cómo esos ojos grises y brillantes como el metal más puro se aproximaban poco a poco a mí, yo sólo cerré los míos esperando el resultado final de aquel acercamiento. De pronto sólo sentí un peso sobre el hombro, él había posado su frente en este.

— Muchas gracias de verdad, Lucy…— y el dragon slayer había caído en un profundo sueño.

Lo recosté de nuevo en la cama y me quedé inspeccionando cada parte de su rostro, se veía adorable e indefenso en ese momento. Así continué por un largo tiempo más, hasta toparme con sus labios, algo resecos por la deshidratación pero, al mismo tiempo, deseables…

Poco a poco fui acercando mi rostro hacia el suyo, cerrando mis ojos lentamente y posando mis labios sobre los suyos, _"qué atrevida eres Lucy" _pensé, pero no me importó, ese momento sólo quedaría entre mi habitación vacía y yo, sería una página más en el libro de mis memorias, una de las más preciadas…

. . .

Desperté a la mañana siguiente y, para mi sorpresa, era la única recostada en la cama. Froté mis ojos para ver mejor y noté que me encontraba sola de nuevo en ese frío departamento. No pude evitar sentirme triste, ya me había acostumbrado a tener ahí a Natsu y a Happy aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a ese gato azul desde el incidente de la bañera. Me senté a la orilla de la cama dispuesta a parame, un poco desganada, cuando de repente…

—¡Buenos días Lucy!—giré y ahí estaba detrás de mí, con su estúpida y cálida sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

—¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces levantado? ¡Aún no te recuperas completamente!

—Nada de eso Lucy, ¡Me siento mejor que nunca!—decía mientras brincoteaba y bailoteaba por todo el departamento, yo sólo me eché a reír.

—Qué bueno que te sientas mejor, me alegro mucho. Será mejor que regresemos al gremio, muchos estarán preocupados por ti y por Happy.

—Tienes razón, pero antes que nada... ¡Happy!—gritó y el mencionado entró volando por la ventana lanzándo algo a las manos de Natsu.

— ¡Aye sir!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Lucy!—gritaron al unísono.

Natsu me tendió el libro que tanto había deseado: _"Always with you" _estaba entre mis manos, pero eso no era lo único que me hacía feliz, el tenerlos a ambos ahí junto a mí era más que suficiente.

— Este era el libro que querías ¿Verdad Lucy?, le pedí a Happy que lo buscara por mí ya que…- No lo dejé terminar, me lancé hacia su cuello y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

— Arigato chicos— un par de lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

— Aye—dijo Happy sonriendo

— Por nada Lucy. Vamos, se nos hace tarde para ir al gremio.

— Hi —dije con una gran sonrisa.

Después de alistarnos bajamos las escaleras hacia la puerta del edificio y continuamos nuestro camino hacia Fairy Tail. Cuando llegamos, justo antes de entrar al gremio, Natsu me detuvo en seco… ¡BESÁNDOME!

— Esto es por lo de ayer, me tomaste desprevenido—dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro y yo, bueno, sólo sentía cómo mi cara ardía, ¡Se suponía que él no sabía nada!

— Natsu, ¡B… B…Ba…Baka!

Se gussssssstan— terminó diciendo Happy.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Y bueno, aquí está mi primer fanfic (el primero de toda mi vida, hasta ahorita jaja xD) y es con mi pareja favorita de Fairy Tail, espero que les haya gustado, o por lo menos lo hayan disfrutado :) ... soy nueva en esto así que dejen sus _Reviews, _pero no sean tan malos ¡onegai! xD haha

__Gracias por tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo en leer esta pequeña historia :) see you!

NALU FOREVER! (lo siento, tenía que decirlo xD ajajaj o más bien escribirlo? o.O) xD


End file.
